


Pić na smutno

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ale trochę tak, brak bety, w sumie nie fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dlaczego Crowley pije u Bobby'ego?---•---Dla Olgie — mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już dużo lepiej, a to maleństwo poprawi Ci humor ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Od ponad dwóch tygodni Crowley codziennie przychodził do Bobby’ego, zawsze z zapasem alkoholu i z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Pili ze szkła i to w szklankach mężczyzna zaczął mierzyć ich wspólny czas.

Pierwszą opróżniali z dala od siebie, Bobby na kanapie, a Crowley stojąc po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, często zwrócony przodem do okna, jakby wypatrujący czegoś ze zniecierpliwieniem, a może i nadzieją.

Nalewając drugą, Crowley zaczynał rozmowę i dołączał do niego na kanapie. Zwykle mówili o właśnie trwających polowaniach, a Bobby ze zdumieniem odkrył, że cięte uwagi odnośnie nich zawsze były pomocne. Nieraz ratowały tyłki łowców pod jego skrzydłami.

Trzecia szklanka zbliżała ich do siebie. Po podaniu mężczyźnie alkoholu, Crowley siadał tuż obok niego. Teraz ręka Bobby’ego znajdowała się na oparciu za plecami demona, bo wiedział już, co przynosiła ze sobą kolejna porcja.

Pierwszego dnia, gdy Crowley pomiędzy pociągnięciami z czwartej już szklanki, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu — Bobby zamarł. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Ale rozmowa toczyła się dalej i nawet nie myśląc zaczepił palce o włosy demona. Jeśli najlżejszy uśmiech, jaki łowca widział w życiu, o czymś świadczył, to nie był to błąd.

Efekt piątej szklanki Bobby poznał dopiero po trzech dniach. Ręce Crowleya oplotły ciasno jego szyję, rozgrzane od dotyku szkło dotknęło ucha, a jedna z nóg śmiało wsunęła na jego uda. Jakimś cudem nie umarł z powodu szoku, chociaż przy szóstej porcji alkoholu było blisko. Wtedy demon po prostu usiadł mu na kolanach, opierając całym ciężarem na nim. Gorący oddech owiewał jego policzek za każdym razem, gdy Crowley brał oddech po łyku trunku.

Wtedy inicjatywę przejmował Bobby, przechylając się do stolika, by napełnić szklanki po raz siódmy. Jedną ręką obejmował przy tym plecy demona, pod pozorem powstrzymania jego ewentualnego upadku, ale kiedy znów opierał się o oparcie kanapy, ręka pozostawała na miejscu, a czasem nawet zsuwała się na talię. Druga natomiast dociskała się do łopatek Crowleya. I to wszystko bez utraty kropli alkoholu!

A potem pili, już w ciszy, aż Crowley stwierdzał, że czas na niego albo Bobby ma iść spać albo cokolwiek innego. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tej bliskości ani o powodzie, dla której demon jej szuka czy łowca ją daje. I chociaż Bobby nie miał w zwyczaju odmawiać alkoholu, a tym bardziej kwestionować czyjejś motywacji co do picia — zwłaszcza jeśli wiązały się z darmowymi trunkami dla niego, to obecna sytuacja, zaczynała być podejrzana nawet w jego opinii.

— Crowley? — zwrócił się znad (pierwszej) szklanki do demona. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna zaszczycił go jedynie spojrzeniem. — Co się dzieje?

— Nic — odpowiedział nonszalancko, odwracając się od okna. — Co miałoby się dziać?

— Masz mnie za idiotę? — prychnął łowca, patrząc na niego z naganą. — Mam oczy i widzę. Jesteś smutny.

— Nie jestem smutny. — Niemal wypluł ostatnie słowo, dogłębnie urażony. Po chwili naglącego milczenia westchnął znużony i dodał: — Nie dasz mi spokoju, dopóki ci nie ulegnę, prawda?

— A żebyś wiedział, że nie dam — odparł Bobby. — Więc? Co cię gnębi?

— Demony. — Krótszej odpowiedzi towarzyszyło wzruszenie ramion. — Głównie demony.

Odpowiedź zaskoczyła Bobby’ego, ale nie nalegał jeszcze na rozwinięcie. Bez słowa też rozłożył ramiona, gdy Crowley usiadł mu na kolanach, przywierając do niego ciasno. Przeskakując wiele szklanek do przodu, łowca objął go, a nawet oparł twarz o jego włosy.

— Demony… — przerwał ciszę Crowley, odsuwając się od niego, ale nie przesuwając na kanapę. — One są... posłuszne? Nie ma na to lepszego słowa.

— To źle, że cię słuchają? — Bobby nie widział problemu w takim stanie rzeczy. — Chyba o to chodzi w byciu królem?

— Są uprzejmi! Tak, proszę pana, oczywiście, proszę pana, już się robi, proszę pana! Czy to wszystko, czego pan potrzebuje, proszę pana? Czy chciałby pan tego? Tamtego? — Crowley niemal warczał, wypluwając z siebie słowa. — I wiesz co? Od ponad roku nie było żadnej próby zamachu stanu.

— Czemu do cholery chcesz żeby próbowali strącić cię z tronu?

— Bo to umacnia władzę — odpowiedział prosto Crowley, stukając palcem w ramię Bobby’ego. — Ktoś próbuje ją przejąć, ja powstrzymuję tę próbę, robię pokaz siły i morale są silniejsze. Poza tym, jeśli nie robią tego kroku, to znaczy, że są na etapie knucia. Im dłużej knują, tym gorzej dla mnie.

— Nie jestem jedynym paranoikiem w tym pokoju — stwierdził Bobby. — Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że komuś uda się cię strącić z tronu na dłużej niż chwilę?

— Oczywiście, że nie — prychnął. — Ale to za każdym razem irytujące.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, Crowley odezwał się ponownie: — Nudzi mnie ten cały spokój.

— Picie pomaga? — spytał, szczerze zainteresowany. Z tego co wiedział, demony nie mogły się upić, więc chwilowe zapomnienie o nudzie raczej nie wchodziło w grę.

— Co mogę powiedzieć… To dobry alkohol. — Crowley wzruszył ramionami. — Czy Król Piekieł nie może pozwolić sobie na jakieś słabości?

— Chyba może — Bobby również wzruszył ramionami. — A pijesz akurat u mnie, bo…?

Pytanie utonęło w ciszy, a może spojrzeniu obu mężczyzn. Łowca przyjrzał się Demonowi uważnie i w końcu zdecydował się na pierwszy krok: — Lepiej mnie teraz pocałuj, idioto.


End file.
